


Fifteen Minutes

by kurohachi



Series: Cocoon [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Khirk, M/M, cuddle fic, ridiculous pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is missing from his holding cell and is found in Jim's room. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A minifill for my own [prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=669599#t669599) at strek ID kink meme. Posted on AO3 to test my khirk AO3 feed.
> 
> Please be advised that I'm totally clueless about Star Trek and only know from what I see at the (2013) movie.
> 
> This is just a full-blown self-satisfying fluff. I have no excuse.

It was a relatively uneventful day at USS Enterprise. No malfunctions, no emergencies, no klingon shooting at their tail, no civilization severely threatened into extinction. The Captain has retired to his quarters and Spock was left in charge of the bridge. The first officer didn't expect to see an emergency call from the ensign assigned to guard John Harrison, the criminal.

"Commander, Khan is missing from his holding cell." the guard's voice was panicked and fearful, and for good reason. Spock ran a customary scan of the ship to find that no hatch has been opened and no vessel has been deployed, so there was no outgoing traffic. A brief check told him that all 72 of the cyro tubes were still present as well. Khan was still on board. The question was why, and where?

He scanned the ship for life signs and found something alarming, but yet not surprising. It started to lose the surprise factor after a good handful of times. He commed the captain immediately.

The captain opened his eyes blearily and barely registered the beep from his communicator before he noticed the warm body pressed against him, as well as the heavy arm draped across his waist.

"Mmuh?" he mumbled his reply as he answered the call, although he had an inkling what it was about. His first officer voice came up, a bit reprimanding, "Captain, Khan is missing from his holding cell and life sign reading suggests he's in your quarters." Jim sighed and nudged the man behind him. "It's for you."

"...Fifteen minutes."

Khan's voice sounded thick with sleep, and Jim couldn't help but think how much it made him sound almost human. At the intrusion of his slumber, he tucked Jim closer and nuzzled his blonde hair, unwilling to let go. He placed the barest of kisses to Jim's nape as he did, one hand crawling up to rest on Jim's chest while the other still wrapped around his waist.

"He'll be there in fifteen minutes, Spock." He cut off the comm before Spock had any time to protest. Jim turned around to place a quick kiss on his lips and tucked himself under Khan's chin. Khan hummed contently when Jim wrapped his arms around Khan's torso. Their bodies were together so close, for a brief moment it was almost as if they meld into one. Same heart. Same blood. They were warm, content, comfortable; Slotted together like two pieces of an impossible puzzle, heart beating only because of the other.

"Come earlier next time."

"I shall."

At that Jim smiled and fell steadily back to sleep in Khan's arms.

Fifteen minutes later, the scene repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Because if you think about it, they're only alive because of each other right? Khan is only alive because Kirk didn't fire the torpedos, and Kirk is only alive because of Khan's blood.
> 
> Uffffff. OTP feels.


End file.
